The Song of the Stars
by narniafreak13
Summary: Somehow Draco and Hermione come together after each has had a bad day, and 'things' ensue. They are convinced it's fate. Rated T for later chapters and minor profanity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Oh, how I wish I did. Then I would be very very rich. (And not being forced to publish my writing here)

* * *

It was fate, and they knew it. The two lovers didn't even remember how or why they got to this place. The only thing they knew was that their actions right here, right now felt right. They had known each other for years, but most of those had been filled with hatred. However, in the last few hours, all the hatred had slipped away.

_Hermione Granger had returned home from a hard day of work at the Ministry of Magic, only to find empty rooms and a note in the middle of the floor. Apprehension and fear building, she knelt down to pick up the piece of parchment._

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am so sorry, but I have been asked to leave very suddenly. Charlie offered me a job working in Romania, and I couldn't miss the opportunity. All of your belongings are in the bedroom, but I had to return everything of Mum and Dad's to them since I wouldn't be using it anymore. Also, it will be very hard for me to get away, so I don't think a relationship will work anymore. I'm sorry, but I needed the work, and I felt this would be the best way to tell you. Try to keep in touch._

_Ron_

"_Pfft. Keep in touch my ass." She mumbled sarcastically. "The bastard didn't even have the guts to tell me in person. He doesn't deserve letters."_

_And then she realized the full extent of what had just happened. Ron had left her. She was alone in the small apartment they had been renting, with almost no furniture, and the bad feelings left behind by her ex-boyfriend. She dropped the stack of files she had been carrying, lay down on the floor, and positively sobbed. Why had Ron done this to her? In her eyes, their relationship was perfect, and she couldn't comprehend why he would have been so eager to leave. Sure, he had been without work for a year or so, but he hadn't seemed too bothered by it. Maybe it was because of her, and he made up an excuse to leave? No, that was too extreme, there had to have been something else. Another woman? All those hours she had been at the office and he was home alone, he never really told her what he did during the day. That seemed like a more comprehendible reason for his departure. "But that still doesn't make it okay!" she shouted to the blank walls. There was only an echo in response._

_Suddenly she was startled by the sound of the Floo behind her. She looked around and saw Ginny climbing out of the fireplace._

"_So it's true, then? My brother really is a bastard."_

"_Nicely put. But you've known that for years, haven't you?"_

"_I have, but I just felt the need to verify it once and for all." She walked over to Hermione and put an arm around her. "Tell you what – we'll go out, and let you talk to other guys. Put you back on the playing field."_

_Hermione cringed, and thought about all of the awful men that occupied bars and taverns late at night._

"_Ginny, I don't think that's the greatest idea. I just became single an hour ago. I'm not going to immediately go out and find a new boyfriend."_

"_Sure you are. I think you need it, in any case. You've been working too much, Hermione. You need to live a little. Come on. Let's see if my idiot brother left you anything decent to wear." She stood up and started to walk in the direction of the bedroom._

"_I shouldn't go."_

"_Yes, you should. Now get up, and start flaunting that single status of yours! God, my brother is an idiot! If you ever see him again, I give you full reign when it comes to revenge. Try that bird thing again from sixth year; he looked funny with scratches all over his face."_

"_Alright, I guess I'll go, but no place that's bad news! I don't want to get mixed up with those sorts of guys."_

"_Fine – here's a great outfit for you to wear!" Ginny called from the bedroom. "Red is a really good color for you."_

_Hermione walked towards the bedroom, and stared at what Ginny had picked out for her: a simple short-sleeved red v-neck top, and a tight black pencil skirt. The only problem Hermione could find was with the shoes: six-inch white patent-leather pumps._

"_How do you expect me to walk in those?" she protested. "You know I'm not very good with heels!"_

"_Sure you are! Hermione, just wear them, I promise you won't fall."_

"_Oh, alright then. Where are we going to go?"_

"_Harry told me about a neat little place called The Filthy Unicorn in Diagon Alley. Apparently it's new, and very popular."_

"_Is Harry coming with us?"_

"_No, he's at home with James, but I'm keeping my ring in full view so no one gets the shit knocked out of them unnecessarily."_

"_Good plan. Well, I'm ready, so I guess we should go."_

"_Let's do it!" Ginny agreed, and the two friends apparated away._


	2. Chapter 2

**[Still in flashback]**

Draco Malfoy arrived home at Malfoy Manor (which he now had to himself, due to his parents' deaths a year ago) in a very bad mood. All of the cases he had been presented with as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were impossible to work out, and he knew each would take at least another two weeks to finish. Another hiccup during the day had been the resignation of his secretary, who claimed that she had better things to do with her life than sit in an office all day. And last, but not least of his worries was the fact that his longtime girlfriend Pansy Parkinson was getting married, and to his good friend Blaise Zabini, of all people. Now he had to worry about meeting new women, something he had managed to avoid for the past five years.

Malfoy had changed since Hogwarts. After the war, he had renounced Voldemort completely, and started working with the Ministry in order to track down the remaining Death Eaters. His old childhood prejudices had all but disappeared, and he never thought about blood status anymore. In fact, the only thing that seemed to remain from his school life was his name and his appearance. However, he still enjoyed having a good argument with Harry Potter, the head of the Auror Office; although the arguments were more for fun than because of real hatred towards each other. The two men would never be the best of friends, but they were civil to each other, and each had been forgiven for any suffering caused.

Tonight, Malfoy was determined to rectify his bad mood, and so he changed out of his work robes and into a sleek navy blue dress shirt and black trousers. He admired himself momentarily in the mirror, and then apparated away to Diagon Alley in pursuit of The Filthy Unicorn.

* * *

**A/N: **You see where this is going...? Sorry it's so short, but I feel like it's the right length for the Draco half of the flashback. I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**[Still in flashback]**

Hermione and Ginny walked into The Filthy Unicorn and were met with the sight of a crowd of bodies on a dance floor to the right, and a nice looking bar to the left. A band was playing on a raised platform in the corner, and the atmosphere of the place seemed very casual. Hermione felt relieved, for she had feared much worse circumstances.

"Come on Hermione, let's go get a drink," Ginny suggested, and the two women moved towards the bar. As they sat down, Hermione caught the eye of the one and only Draco Malfoy, who had just walked over. He nodded his head in acknowledgement, and then sat down and ordered a Firewhiskey, not looking at her.

_"Oh great, the ferret's here,"_ Hermione thought. _"Of course he has to turn up on the worst night of my life."_ And yet she continued to watch him. She had seen him in and out of the Ministry from time to time, and she had to admit, he had become very handsome after Hogwarts. Tonight there was no exception. His dark blue shirt and black pants were an excellent contrast against his marble skin.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny brought her back to earth as she handed her a martini.

"Oh, I'm fine. I guess I was just thinking," Hermione replied. Then Ginny noticed who she was staring at.

"Great, the ferret's here," Ginny said, echoing Hermione's thoughts.

"Yeah, and I don't want a fuss, Ginny, so let's just leave him alone." Hermione tore her eyes away from Malfoy, and set her glass down. "Let's dance!"

"Great idea!" Ginny agreed, and they walked over and started swaying to the heavy beat of the music.

**- About one hour later -**

"Ginny, I just can't dance anymore! My shoes are killing my feet!" Hermione shouted to her friend over the loud music.

"Alright, you go ahead, I'll stay here," Ginny replied. They had run into their old friend Luna Lovegood, and Ginny was now dancing with her, much to the confusion of the onlookers, who had evidently never seen someone trying to rid themselves of a Wrackspurt before. Hermione hobbled over to the bar, and sat down to take off her shoes and massage her feet. She didn't notice Malfoy sitting next to her until he spoke, "Well, well, I never thought I would see bookworm Granger in a place like this."

She started, and then looked around. He had the classic Malfoy smirk on his face, and suddenly he seemed like a boy again, the one who had tormented her for seven years. Something snapped inside of her, and suddenly very angry, she hissed, "Well we all changed after Hogwarts, didn't we Malfoy? But I guess you didn't, since you're still using insults whenever you talk to people!"

Malfoy looked a little taken aback at her words, but then he smiled. "And I suppose you're a completely different person then? Do you mean tell me the Hogwarts Granger doesn't exist anymore?" He asked sarcastically. "Come now Granger, I have changed. But old habits die hard, and I couldn't help myself." He laughed.

_"Wow, Malfoy actually can laugh?!"_ Hermione thought to herself; out loud, she said, "alright, I guess you have a point there, but I still want proof that you've really changed!"

"Fine. By the end of the night, I will prove to you that I have changed," he started.

"And if you haven't?"

"I was getting to that. If for some reason I have not managed to convince you, which I highly doubt, then I will work for you for a month."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Malfoy? Working for house-elf rights is a pretty taxing job," Hermione asked.

"Are you trying to deter me from offering my services?" He asked incredulously. "Surely you need the help in the office."

"Well, I suppose we do, but don't you have a job already?"

"At the moment, no, I don't. I'm a free agent, and perfectly willing to work for you if you win the bet."

"Alright, I suppose we do have a bet. I could use the extra help in the office," Hermione agreed. Malfoy offered his hand, and they shook. "So, what exactly are you going to do that will make me believe you?" Hermione asked. "I'm rather curious now."

"All in good time, Granger, all in good time. But I think we would be better suited in a quieter atmosphere. Would you like to join me at my apartment?"

"I suppose that's alright, as long as you're not planning on seducing me or anything," Hermione grudgingly agreed.

"Very good. Should you tell your friend that you're leaving?" He asked.

"No, she should be fine with Luna. I'll owl her in the morning and tell her where I went."

"Okay then. Shall we?" He offered his arm, and she took it with hesitation. There was a loud CRACK, and they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally I've had the time to upload the next chapter! I'm sorry it's been so long, but the craziness of back-to-school took over, and I had absolutely no time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to get the next one up soon. If you have any comments or questions, feel free to ask, and I'm always open to feedback. Anyway, I'm just babbling at this point, so I'll stop, and see you next time!


End file.
